Chernobyl's Shadows of Evil
by Joshuaisdempsey
Summary: Any Marco/Nadia Fans?(is knida MarcoXNadia version) this is trilled with comedy,romance,and horror and ACTION like S.T.A.L.K.E.R - Soc or Nazi Zombies Alike. this is all set in Chernobyl, Ukraine where the Nuclear disaster was made DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN METAL SLUG CHARACTERS/STUFFS and they are property of SNK


After the events in Metal slug 3 and the 4th mission Metal slug 4

a letter from fio and trevor was received due their absentance , while fio got sick and trevor was on in gaming competition, now marco needs an substitiute for this covert ops operation

"guys,pack up we need to go ukraine"marco asks to go ukraine "what,Ukraine?,why..i know that major,one word i mean that. Chernobyl."ralf answers marco's mission "ewww...hello..we set all to that damn nuke wasteland?,i need pack my food stuffs to protect against comtamination from nuclear waste"nadia disappointed about mission and chernobyl zone's radiation level "no,nadia..no can surivive from high radiation levels with this radiation meter"leona explains to nadia how to survive in Chernobyl.

"potassium iodate, key of survival"marco suggests nadia to use potassium iodate "what?,potassium iodate..think so, but i need that."nadia said and takes the canned pack of potassium iodate pills."well let's go and the chopper is waiting to us"marco said to group to go the chopper that route to chernobyl

while the squad is trasporting to the zone,an transmission was picked up by Regular army pliot

"Comrades!,Help us,those MUDAKS (Static)..are Ripping our Shit out there!(Explosion)..Don't go to that Damned ZONE!,(static,other transmission picks up)WE need Support,YOU! COMRADE,Svoloch!,(Gunfire sound,zombie attack sound),NOOOOOOO!(Static,Transmission cuts)",an ukrainian soldier yelled to death and their radio station was feasted by hundreds of zombies

"oh my god..damn..they all Fucked,major."regular Aemy Pliot replied about the horrfiying attack of zombies."have an Nuclear Hunting guys,we hope we waiting your Return!"Regualr army slimles at squad and the chopper flying back to HQ.

"ewwww...(overacting)...my gosh!.ewwwww...Zombies..i hate them(then hugs on marco)"Nadia scares after seeing an dead zombie,"damn Nads..claim down they are dead..if you see them..just shoot them".marco explains to how to kill an zombie.,then he ...(Blushs).Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (laughs),(sings),Nadia afraids at the zombies,Nadia afraids at the zombies,ahhaahhahahaha!,..oh man..you scar-ed!,you are former model,,are you damned screwed for seeing this dead zombie?"Ralf laughs at nadia."(Slaps at Ralf's face)MUDAK!(Nadia speaks in Russian)"Nadia got mad at ralf."stop that guys,we need to go pripyat, the city where the 50,000 people lived there and now is damned ghost town and is now roamed by stinking walking dead and Mordens Dogs"Leona replies about the city of pripyat

at the city of pripyat,the squad sets ther travel beds and stuffs in the one of the pripyats bulidings whlie nadia was field assembles her AKM rifle whlie marco and others they are talking each other "Chyort!,wrong part..oh my god..this is an piece of shit on this new gun..as well..marco will help me to assemble this with...Romanic..sweet...and soon ..i will married marco will be mine! (slmiles)and i make an prank on that Punkish Pitbull faced Ralf with my Firecrackers."nadia telling herself about their dream relationship between her and marco.  
"hey guys,she's assembling that Russian Made afraid of GRURRR...I WANT YOUR SEXY BODY NADIA..hahaahhahahahahhaah!"ralf cracks an joke upon nadia,"WHAT?!,,YOU (she grab his firecracker and his pocket lighter)"nadia gets angry at ralf and she throws the firecracker at ralf..and explodes."DAMN French - Russian LADY,you Bring this FIRECRACKERS then you throw it at ME!",Ralf expalins agrliy at nadia"."shhhh...we heard..everyone..play dead"leona asked to play dead after morden's forces hear an firecracker sound

"yo..i hear that guys playing fireworks and,,why they use fireworks here,and the new year is over."morden soldier after heared an firecracker explosion

"damn,man..those Regs (Regular army)..they go here and they died in radiation"morden soldier replied "leave them,they are dead and the vultures will ate them"morden soldier said and they leave that buliding."whoa,that so close man,everyone stand up guys"ralf recovers after decoying the rebel soldiers whilst nadia was fall asleep."oh marco..will be mine soon..."nadia moans sleeply.."what? waht did you say?"marco asked nadia."(wokes up),,ahhh...(miscalculates)...i just dreaming",nadia answered."my god,nadia are you kidding me,or you just dreaming"marco said about nadia's moan."she's okey marco?,for me she's becaming paranoid on you"leona replied,"everyone sleep guys and nadia due of that..sleep beside me"marco asked his men and nadia to sleep beside marco.

while all asleep very peacefully..nadia was moaning again..and marco is bacaming irrtated due nadia's moan and marco holded nadia's hand,"Chyort!, what you hell doing marco,just sleep"nadia irritated her sleep,"oh nads,quiet and sleep"marco asked to sleep with moaning."shhhh,,,quiet. something ask to you but don't say this thing"nadia whispered at marco whlie he asleep"what,nad...(irritates) me now"."i have hidden relationship to you..i just wanna say Sempai...marco..and..i love you in my dreams"nadia whispers at her."are you kidding me?,nads..that's true? you have an.."marco denies about nadia's lovelife.."huh?..what?",nadia woke up and he whispered again,"did you watch james bound's, From russia with love?,i watch that movie and so very romanic and intense action,nads..so good "marco said and he sleeped,"shhh..marco!"naida calls marco and she kissed marco in her lips and nadia sleeps whlie she holding marco's hand romantically

"(chills)my Goddddd...(then fell asleeps)"marco fall asleep after nadia kissed her.

again,as they all asleep ,nadia start his dreaming again Whlie she see all the events has dreamed

"hello nadia,how are you today"marco said ghostly to her on her dream."Chyort,Fio don't front on those doctor with that guns that turns humans into apes!"nadia warns fio about the amadeus's scientists with guns ghostly in her dream.

"(while drinking vodka).Marrr...coooo...araghhh...Semmm...pai...(fall asleep due being his alcoholic)"nadia said to marco while she's drunk."nadia, you are too much vodka that you drink.I take you back to your room in our HQ."Marco replied and nadia take her back to nadia's room in their HQ in her dream

"Chyort,shhhhh!..(nadia covers marco's mouth),major quiet!,or we all damn screwed!"nadia telled to marco to be quiet ghostly in her dream.

"oh..good morning major.i have surprise..because i have injury on my forehead and hand,and where you release us in this hospital,major rossi?"nadia tells to marco ghostly in her dream.

whlie 's forces spotted the squad's position and they they fire an warning shot upon marco and others woke up."what the?,who's that shootin' us. is that Nadia is an Firecracker jackass again?or an gun from amadeus forces."Ralf yells after was woke up by an gunfire sound.

as amadeus forces coming from southmost part of the was woke up and go outside to investigate and was captured by amadeus's forces, leona was captured too ,while nadia and ralf left inside the buliding.

"Hey,where's rossi and leona, where they go,nads?".ralf whispers nadia,"Shhhhh...those mudaks captured leona and major rossi,we must rescue them."nadia whispers ralf about to rescue both marco and leona from amadeus soldiers and they sneak to the amadeus's armored truck and they go under on it

"you first,cassel,you go to under of this damn suckin truck",ralf asked nadia to hide under the truck."blya?!,what the hell are man,you first, i'm hide in that crate?"nadia asked silentful to ralf."Chyort!,the must hide now."nadia replied quickly to hide inside the truck.

after they hide inside the Amadeus Prison truck towards to the Chernobyl power Plant where is that amadeus's compound was located,nadia and ralf will not survive within the zone with high Radiation,amadeus's soldiers and the 2 are boarding out while the 2 where sill stalking the amadeus's soldiers and nadia was packed up with serum to reduce radiation dose inside the zone.

"Vse zayebalo!,comrade,we knock out those dogs,now we need go inside that compound and rescue marco and leona!."nadia was pimp up herself to ralf and they entered the amadeus's compound."whoa,those old menace was carrying an nano weapon was packed with Fucking load of bullshit on it!"Ralf explained about Amadeus's new weapon made of junk from amadeus heard an sound of footsteps on the roof of amadeus compound

"whos that sneaking throughout on my radioactive protected home?"Amadeus goes outside to find Nadia and ralf,"Chyort!,Amadeus is coming to us. i found major rossi and leona,and you Lure Amadeus with your new Chey tac M200.",naida asked to lure Amadeus's attention Whlie nadia was assault the Compound to save marco and Leona

whlie nadia was quick assemble his AKM Rifle and she Made russian mafia was spotted her and the gunfight between nadia and amadeus forces in order to save Marco and escape out of ralf is now setting up her main view on amadeus with her chey tac M200

"(in radio),Suka!,we spotted, shoot amadeus!,shoot him!,i want that Mudak Dead!,we taught amadeus is dead during his underground buker was blowned into pieces,now that's your turn to bring that mudak down!".Nadia at radio and she asked to kill and lure nadia was faced an Amadeus's super body guard is guarding Rossi and leona's cell.

"Damn,what the hell are you speakin'?,are you a french or..A RUSSIAN?"Ralf explained shortly to nadia about Nadia is speaking in russian

"NADIA!,you saved us,to defeat him,use your Stun gun to stop him!"Marco asks nadia to use her stun gun."that durak is no match with me,show me how to take him down like an bottle!"Nadia was ready to knock out the amadeus guard with his stun gun."

"Damn you Suka,c'mon i now afraid of you!"nadia taunts at the amadeus's guard.

"(Grunts), die you,French - Russian Dog!"Amadeus's guard was swing his metal pole upon nadia,and she counter attacked the guard's swing attack and was focused on her

"ohhh...swing,but you dumb ass guard huh?"nadia taunts again on the guard.

"aggrrrrr!...DIE FRENCH RUSSIAN DOG!"guard angrily swing his metal pole again on nadia

"whoa!,Chyort!..he so strong major!,many plans?"Nadia asked to marco how to defeat the Amadeus's Guard

"try it,nadia,on her side of her neck"Marco spots the weakness of amadeus'guard

"orayt!,Major, i going,ARRGGHH(Jumps at the crates and hop on guard's neck and she uses her stun gun and she escaped),URAHHH!,i get the cell door key,and you are free,what the?"nadia shocked over and her eyes turned to amadeus and ralf was being captured.  
"whoa!,nadia,nooooo!"Ralf shocked over nadia while she draws his AKM Rifle

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS AMADEUS!..YOU DID DO THIS IN MY FOREHEAD...AND I THOUGHT YOU ARE BLOWN IN YOUR HELL CRIB!..MY NAME IS NADIA...CASSEL!..AND... HAVE...MY...REVENGE!"nadia angrily Shoots amadeus's Hand and Ralf escapes away from amadeus."What the heck is she,rossi,due her injured gain his 'beast mode' Revenge on amadeus for the first time!"Leona explained to marco about nadia's anger on the hordes of undead was time to Ramshack The zone

"you,French - Russian dog,you do this in my hand,,i will return!"Amadeus replied to nadia and he escaped before zombies arrived.

"Choryt!,Zombies,oh my god!,!,,no...im the...i kill those FREAKBITS TO PIECES!,im NOT afraid of THOSE ZOMBITCHES!"Nadia was releases her anger on zombies,"OH!,Shes so angry on zoms right now, major rossi..shes on Beast mode"Ralf replied on marco."OH RIGHT BONEMAGGET WHORES!,BRING IT ON!,FREAKBAGS!"Nadia was ready to face the horde of zombies and escape the zone.

"Choryt!,we surrounded,major"nadia was said to marco and the compound was surrounded by zombies

"nadia,ralf,leona,shoot,while i found the radio to call an defensive airstrike to blow this place apart."Marco asked to open fire on zombies and he called an defensive airstrike and the chopper." .. need to talk about this,but not now,but you saved us.."Marco pretend herself about nadia's relationship to her.

"well coming in with your request,radio was waiting to your target quest"Pilot requesting to launch an airstrike on compound.

"Direct airstrike on compound on my mark."Marco requested to Target the amadeus compound by fetching an red smoke grenade as support marker

"Where's the chopper!?,Major, the 4 Slug Flyers are encircling the compound and will launch an defensive airstrike!"Leona replied on marco."Marco,we need to talk about this,right..shhhh(Whispers)i love , i saved your life(Then similes at marco)"Nadia whispered marco."damn...status?","10 that undead bastards and the compound will blown into pieces!"Pilot replies on marco's request. "Damn man!, they are too many!"Ralf complied."Shit..no bullets!,where's the fuckin' chopper!, they are loaded with bullshits on there!"Leona yells about the delayed chopper."hey guys,did you missed me?"Regular pilot comments at squad."Here!,Here!"the squad yelling upon their chopper to pick them up before the airstrike was marked on compound."major,3...2...1...airstrike inbound",slug Flyer pilot replied and the airstrike team will drop an missile to amadeus compound.

"damn it guys, ride now! before we blow this shit off into bits."pilot said to evacuate the squad to chopper."damn it!,c'mon faster guys!,faster"marco hurrying before the missiles reach amadeus componud."all right guys,lets take all you home,return to the base".

an explosion on compound blasted by regular army air force strike the regular army chopper is now returning their HQ Outpost in they they picked up by medical personnel,but Nadia was got off and she calls marco

"shhhh...Marco come on!"Nadia Whispers on marco."what?,nads(nadia kissed her on lips)"marco was blushed on Nadia's beautiful lips."i save you,but,,i have word to say you,did you come for me for an drink?"nadia suggests to drink later on the bar."no problem nads,hehehe...,you are great girl while fight those undead bitches on chernobyl im right?"marco said about nadia's fight on zombies."whoa,Thank you..oh my god!...see you on bar..(She kissed on marco's lips again),baby..see you on bar okey..and lets talk about this.."nadia replied her

Meanwhile,fio was got sick,she switched on the TV and she watch news about the Raid operation in she saw nadia and marco holding their hands  
and she dressed up an she go to ukraine to confront marco about their relationship to nadia after the operation.

after the while after nadia leaves..fio was seen her and she's slightly angry on marco about their relationship on Nadia,

"ohhh,,,OH my god...my god!..nadia?!,is your (marco covers fio's mouth)..arrghhh!,marco!...lets talk about this? huh..you have relationship on that Russian - French menace?!,i was sick...i watched on my T.V and i saw you!, you Kissed Nadia!, is that real?"Fio explained angily on marco,"no no no..fio,,listen..She kissed me not ME,fio ..oh man...again!"Marco was terrified about nadia has kissed her during their operation.

and fio was totally angry,and she draws her airsoft gun and shoots marco's laptop on the marco was terrified while showing his laptop was wrecked by fio's airsoft gun

"ohhh..my god!,no no not that Laptop!, fio ,don't shoot that laptop,,with that Freakin BB gun!,oh shit!"Marco terrified  
over fio's anger and she shoots the laptop with her BB gun."ohh..man Ha Ha HAHA!,Fio hits marco with her BB gun HAAHAHAHHAHAHAH!",Ralf laughed at 2

"end result of this bloody operation on Chernobyl zone..Fio got mad at marco due Nadia..oh my god,interestin',that guy was hit by fio's BB gun(sighs)and his tight expensive but an handy laptop and now has hit by an BB gun(sighs)"Leona Tell about marco and fio's brawl over nadia.

"ohhh..happily Damned...after..Major..,your GF was sick and she go here to Wreck marco's laptop.(laughs)"Ralf relplies.


End file.
